


nonsense

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: hyal - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	nonsense

*hyal

*历史篡改有，而且不小

*没车

*1w4字

*标题大概是在说我在胡说八道吧（）

  


  


  


  


  


1.

四月，小森隼随着人流和樱花奔赴了自己的新生活。

他挤在人群中，在写满了不认识的人名的告示板上寻找着自己的名字和所属班级。

然后在他找到“小森隼”三个字回头的一瞬间，他看到了那个人。

这不是什么命运的安排，也没有什么所谓前世和别的次元的说法——所以当白滨亚岚第一次从小森面前经过的时候，小森只是在心底默默感叹了一下，这个只在他面前停留了一秒都不到的帅哥的绝美侧颜，再在寻找自己教室的路上，一边抬头不停确认着教室门口高挂的班牌，一边分出精力继续回想刚才那个帅哥，越想越觉得对方眼熟了起来。

小森打开教室门，直到他在走到自己座位的路上，不小心瞥到了前桌女生的手机壁纸之后才反应过来，他曾在家附近没什么人去的影院门口看到过映着白滨大脸的大张海报。

坐下之后，他若有所思地撑起了脑袋。

这时候他已经没有继续思考关于白滨的事了，只想着自己莫名其妙就上了高中，舞蹈也放弃了，之后的日子还完全不知道应该怎么办。

在三重的时候因为“成绩差，但很热爱跳舞，也得过很多奖项，所以很自信地活着”这一点就被欺凌，让他以学习舞蹈的名号丢弃了过去逃到了东京。

本来以为能开启新生活，甚至在逐渐变得无色无味的每一天里把舞蹈也给放弃了，所有事情都开始变得无意义。

每天只活在漫画和SNS的世界里消费时间——但结果是，对于小森隼这个人来说，不论是学习还是生活都只是变得越来越糟而已。

当一团毛线球被猫抓乱到一定程度的时候，就不会再有人想着去把这一团糟给一点点解开了。

那太麻烦，而且人生有更多比这个有趣的事情——倒不是值得的事，只是单纯的有趣。

总之，他放弃了自己的整个过去。

和未来。

那其中包括曾经受到过的生理和心理上的伤害，包括曾经顶住压力获得的舞蹈的奖项，包括曾经最爱他的家人。

包括成为一个专业舞者的可能，包括与怀有同样远大理想的人相遇的一丁点可能性。

于是乎，入学第一天开始，小森几乎听不进任何一节课。

“继续活着也不过是消磨时间罢了。”

这个念头第一万次在他的脑袋里不停的响，比偶尔因为熬夜带来的耳鸣还让人心烦。

比起学习，他的脑袋里装满了在这个学校遇见的各式各样的新奇的人和事。 

——比如在小卖部瞥见的，总是一个人出现，手中捧着两只刺猬，让小家伙们帮忙挑选午餐面包的红发舞蹈痴。

比如放学后的音乐室里会传出的钢琴声和歌声，那时往门里看就能看到一个不良在和另一个校内传为“王子”的人物一起，反复排练同样的几首歌曲。

比如在放学后的棒球场上出现的，肤色白得完全不像会做户外运动的人的同班小矮子，被一个大学还没毕业，新来的实习教练抓着手腕教他正确的发球方式。整个画面就像一只土豆抓着一条白白的嫩鱼一样违和。

他每天就用这些东西来麻痹自己，让自己的人生经历能有趣哪怕那么一点。

再比如，小森知道了白滨的班级，是自己进出教室时必定会经过的地方。他发现白滨真的很偶尔才会出现在教室里，就算他在那个座位上，也几乎都是一个人在专注地做着什么——趴在桌上补觉，吃午饭，或者仔细地研究着装订成册的本子——小森没见过真正的台本，所以对于那本东西他下不了结论。

其中还有一个以小森现阶段的知识水平无法分析的现象：在教室门口围观白滨的人从某一天开始呈直线下滑趋势，那天之后走廊上的人似乎也总透过窗子，看着白滨议论什么不太好的事情。

当然，小森听不见，因为他正戴着耳机，忙着催眠自己是个“极其喜欢音乐”的人呢。

当时的小森并没有因为这些反常现象对白滨提起更多的兴趣

——不过直到暑假前的一个月，他不小心听到作为白滨忠实粉丝的班级女生们的谈话。

据说白滨是学校话剧部的成员，虽然他总是太忙到不了学校，但放学后有空的时候都会好好参加部活。

而这一个月正好是白滨不太忙的时期，似乎因为之前那件不太好的事情导致行程空了很多，于是就经常来学校了。

然后从那时开始，白滨就莫名经常和小森坐同一班车回家了。

小森由于用家里的钱上京，也没有在外打工，本身生活得也不是那么富裕，所以租的房子离学校的距离不近，电车都要转好几辆，甚至单程时间长达一个半小时，才能到达那个满是老式公寓楼，人类的数量多到令人作呕的居民区。

但就算是这样的坐法，白滨也能和小森的回家路线完全重合到一块去，甚至在最后一辆电车上，整节车厢只剩下他们两人的时候，白滨还能比小森晚下那么几站。

小森对于白滨的住处不是没有过幻想——当红演员的家，一定比自己住的这种又小又窄的公寓好一万倍吧。

或许是抱着想验证自己想法的不良动机，小森决定在周五跟着白滨下车。

虽然他们总坐同辆车，但两人之间也没有任何一句交流。

小森虽然也觉得这对前辈不太礼貌，但想到对方是艺人，也不太敢擅自搭讪。

小森的那站到了，他依旧坐在座位上看似专心地读着前几天买的、早就看过好几遍的JUMP的新刊，像座雕像一样纹丝不动。

他感觉到了来自不远处的视线，他觉得那应该是白滨的，可他不敢抬头确认。

等到电车再次启动，小森才把JUMP抬到不可思议的高度，强行遮住下半张脸，不敢移动头部，便只把眼珠往白滨那边斜。

对方手中的书类和自己手里的不一样，那上面很明显没有吸引人的黑白画，只排列着无感情的文字，书类的主人戴着适合他的气质的金丝边眼镜，手中拿着一支红笔，时不时在本子上圈圈画画，像是给文字注入鲜红的灵魂。

演员就是这样的工作吧——小森的脑子里徘徊着这句话，不知不觉坐到了终点站。

他一抬头——看不到边际的海，礁石群上耸立的灯塔，稀稀落落地排列在沙滩附近的几幢别墅。

小森确认了他的幻想。

“小森君。”

小森感觉到有人在叫他，那个人似乎就在自己身旁。

电车的门开了，对方拉起他的手，把意识还没有完全从外边的美景回复过来的自己给拽到了另一个世界。

2.

小森隼发现，白滨亚岚其实也没有自己想象的那么难相处。

这是他站在岸边的其中一幢别墅门前时，脑子里突然蹦出来的句子。

此时白滨已经收起了那本厚得惊人的台本和眼镜，完全重现了小森之前在海报上瞥到的青春美少年的样子。

“既然都坐到这了，不如今天就在我家住一晚上吧。”

话的主人说着，打开了大门，小森的腿不由自主地向前迈去。

别墅正如他想象的那般气派和豪华，是正常在日本生活的工薪阶层一辈子都不可能住到、甚至想象到的家。

就是这样一个巨大的家，在打开门的那一瞬间，迎接小森的只有扑面而来的空虚和寂寞感，简直和他打开自己那间1dk的门的时候一模一样。

就算陈列着无数昂贵的装饰品或者漫画，从中还是一点生气也感觉不到——这就是他们两人在住处上的共同点。

“白滨前辈一个人住在这里吗？”

小森虽然走到了大得不一般的客厅，可却完全不知道应该在哪里落脚，只好呆呆地站在原地，死盯着天花板上挂着的陌生的水晶吊灯。

“嗯。”白滨的注意力并不在小森身上，他往开放式厨房走去，但也没有就这样放置来客，“小森君可以到那边的沙发上休息一会儿，那台电视上接了ps4的，想玩游戏或者看电视都可以。”

说是这么说，实际坐下之后的小森却没有针对电视机继续行动，原因是摊满了一整张茶几的相同内容的报纸和杂志吸引了他的注意力。

“前辈为什么会知道我的名字？”小森正在试图用高度近视的眼睛仔细辨认报纸上的几个大标题。

“我们班有个舞蹈部的人，和我关系还可以。”白滨在厨房翻找东西的声音传到小森耳朵里，小森抬头、扭头，但没看懂对方行动的意义，便扭头、低头，恢复了原本艰难阅读的状态，“他一直有跟我抱怨，说一年级明明来了个舞蹈超厉害的人，但就是怎么都不肯进舞蹈部，他说他还上门找了你好几次，在学校。”

“啊、那个人是不是…一头红发，还经常带着刺猬的那个——”

“中务。”

“对对，中务。”

小森终于放弃了辨认标题以外的具体记事内容。

“你刚才看的那个是前段时间经纪人来的时候摊在这儿的东西，我因为一直不在客厅所以也没收拾过，真的不好意思。”白滨站在冰箱前，甚至没有回头，“喝可乐吗？”

小森轻声地“嗯”了一下，意识到对方可能没听到，但下一秒，冰箱门被轻推上的声音就传到他耳朵里。

还冒着汗的两瓶罐装可乐上插着吸管，急着打湿被当作杯垫的八卦记事。

小森当然没有忽视掉那些记事上几乎一模一样的标题。

“当红少年演员白滨亚岚与业内某已婚男性导演深夜酒店夜会“。

大字标题的下面还配上了几张看似两人暧昧的偷拍照，就算是小森也该明白是怎么回事了。

“你不害怕吗？就这么跟着我到了我家，不怕我对你做什么？”

“这有什么好害怕的。”小森把可乐拿到一边，指着报纸上的黑白照片说，“这明显就是你被强迫了吧。还有，为什么只给导演打马赛克啊，明明写了‘业界知名’，这也太奇怪了吧。”

“是啊。可是那些记者根本就不听我的，甚至连经纪人，还有同为演员的最好的朋友都不相信我…”

“我相信你。”

“谢谢。”

白滨盯着桌上的可乐，他的那一瓶甚至都没有被打开，而另一瓶正在小森的手上正确地行使它的使命。

“隼，”白滨咽了口口水，清了清嗓子，“你想喝酒吗？”

3.

小森隼发现，白滨亚岚其实也没有自己想象的那么成熟。

或者说，他比起一个艺人，更像一个初入社会诸事不顺的小孩。

现在，他们两人并排坐在那座一眼就吸引了小森的灯塔上，手中各抱着一罐度数极低的果酒。

这座灯塔只有近看才能发现，墙皮上有许多细小的裂缝，其中还有不少墙皮脱落了下来，露出令人不悦的生锈的铁皮。

但这里是白滨的秘密基地——至少醉了的白滨自己是这么说的。

小森看着这个只喝了几罐果酒就有些踉踉跄跄的人，有些无可奈何。

小森也不是第一次喝酒，他根本就不是白滨想象的那种单纯的思春期男生。

虽然他的脸还是一副高中生的样子，但毕竟是一头金发，再随便搭配几件看着像不良的衣服，便利店的人怎么着也不会拒绝向这个真未成年人售酒。

他倒不是嗜酒，也不是觉得酒有多好喝。

只是不知不觉间，买几罐啤酒，然后一个人在家静静地喝，顺便看上几个还算有趣的视频，成了一种舍弃不掉的习惯。

不过白滨倒是比小森想象得不禁喝得多。

海边的黄昏比城市里的美得多，哪怕只看海面上橙黄色的倒影，也能感受到太阳在一天之中难得的温柔。

“这座旧灯塔，明明我刚搬过来的时候还会每天自动在夜晚点上灯的，结果不知道从哪天开始，这灯就再也没亮过了。“

白滨低着头，小脸颊红扑扑的，不知为何紧紧地皱着眉头，比起酒鬼更像个犯错的小孩。

“嗯，要是哪天再亮起来就好了。”

“亮了又有什么用，我的演艺之路也亮不起来了。“

“都会亮的，前辈要更乐观一点啊。”

“你这么说我，其实隼也不是什么乐观的人吧。”

“被前辈发现了？”

“太明显了，你身上的黑暗气场。”

“对不起。”

“你道什么歉啊，像前辈欺负你似——嗝。”

然后白滨就没有再说话了，小森也不知道为什么对方睡着的时机会这么绝妙，还正好倒在自己盘起的大腿上。

小森的脊椎紧贴着背后的墙体，他感觉背后疯狂流下的汗水将他和塔黏在了一起，那感觉过于令人不适，但他怕吵醒白滨，也不敢移动自己。

——这就是“活着”的感觉吗？

小森虽然向自己这么提问，但却得不到任何回答。

两个人就维持这样的姿势直到黑夜完全降临，小森脚边的空酒罐越来越多，他也不知道自己为什么要喝这么多，毕竟他也不想第二天一早自己和白滨被当作两具尸体报警——尽管这附近根本没什么人，就算有人，估计注意力也跑不到这座破灯塔上来。

白滨看起来完全没有醒的迹象，小森也不是没有试过站起，但他一要站起来就被白滨双手往下拽，用的力道大到生怕小森不摔个底朝天一样，这才让腿的主人放弃了挣扎，看着离自己极近的海面发起了呆。

眼看小森就要成为一座真正的雕像时，一个陌生的手机铃声适时地突然冲入了小森的大脑，他摸遍全身上下，发现自己的手机跟着书包一起留在了别墅里。

然后他发现了白滨裤子口袋的震动迹象，小心翼翼地从那里面掏出手机。

他并没有接电话的意思，说到底他只是想看看是谁会在这个点打白滨的电话。

但他看到那上面写了“导演”两字的时候，不禁愣了一下，便错过了接电话的时机。

这下他彻底愣住了。

接下来是疯狂的line消息轰炸，内容不外乎是那种典型的骚扰短信，或许语言和性质比那还过分点，但还是“导演”那两个字让小森难以继续思考。

暴力而毫无美感的语言像头被放进断头台时感受到的压力那般，从小森的脑部深处“哗”的一下冲向四周。

他不敢把白滨叫起来，他不想把白滨就这样交出去。

毕竟白滨是第一个让他感受到自己“活着”的人。

可就是这种时候，那颗把他的腿压到没有知觉的头逐渐抬了起来。

“是那个人吗？”

从白滨的语气里听不出情感，但却觉得有什么要马上爆发。

“前辈…你果然是被冤枉的。”

“我已经不想解释了，对任何人。”白滨身上的酒气分明一点也没散去，可小森就是真实地感受到了，现在这个迎着清冷的海风站起来的白滨同刚才完全不同的气场，“误会我其实也没什么不好的。说实话，那个人除了语言粗暴了点，别的地方对我都还挺好的，真的。之前被拍到的那次，我不反抗之后他也不再用暴力强行挽留我了，说不定用第三者的眼光来看他的技术还挺好的，只是我不——”

小森实在不想继续这样的谈话，他看出来白滨就是为了逃避才带着自己到了这里。

所以他采取了一种这时候的标准错误做法。

白滨甚至连一秒都没想过去回应这个意味不明的吻，他脑子里擅自出现的那张厌恶的脸同面前的少年莫名重合起来。

白滨轻松地把少年推到了地上，然后迅速夺过对方手上的手机。

小森意识到了自己的错，低下头抹了把嘴巴，乖乖地坐在地上。

“你今晚就睡别墅吧，这里的电车这个点快停运了。客厅楼上就是卧室，我今天晚上应该回不来了，你就睡我的床吧。浴室就在卧室旁边，睡衣我叠好了放在床边了。”白滨的眼神没有聚焦在任何一处，“那身睡衣你也放心穿，本来就是给你留宿准备的。”

白滨走了，一句“再见”或者“晚安”也没有留给同样受着伤的少年。

4.

小森隼发现，白滨亚岚其实也没有自己想象的那么冷静。

之所以这么说是因为在他起床，走到客厅想喝口水的时候，看到了抱成一团缩在沙发上的白滨在无声地流泪。

白滨似乎毫不畏惧用泪眼与对方对视的行为，或许白滨不知道这样的他真的很惹人怜爱，但是小森知道他不能再被莫名的感性冲昏头脑做出出格行为了。

——这样会无法挽留住他“活着”的证据。

“前辈，早上好。”

“早。”

小森真的很想跪下来求这个人不要边哭边笑了，这样他真的无法思考出对待此事的正确反应。

他这么想着，也真的半跪在沙发旁边。

同白滨对视了一会，直到对方都觉得被这炽热的视线盯过头笑出来的时候，小森才敢小心翼翼地问他：

“前辈，我能抱你吗？”

“才不要啦。”

白滨终于舒展了身子，下了沙发去洗漱了。

等他从卫生间出来的时候，看到小森正站在门的旁边，不过看表情倒也不是想吓白滨一跳之类的意思。

“前辈。”

“怎么了？”

“请让我抱你一下。”

“那先告诉我理由。”

“因为我想道歉，还想安慰前辈，因为我知道昨晚在我不知道的地方，肯定又发生了前辈最不喜欢的事情。”

“不就是被个认识的男人拉去开*&……房了吗，这点事情我还是能接受的，毕竟这圈子里也不止我一个人这样，不过我运气不好，让这事被报导出来酿成大祸，给别人造成了不少麻烦倒是真的啦——”

“前辈，你总是把错往自己身上揽。这不是好习惯。”

“我知道。”

“所以让我抱你一下。”

“不不不，没理由啊。”

“‘我喜欢你’，算理由吗？”

“不算。”

“对不起。”

“你也别道歉，是我不值得被喜欢。”

“…”

小森不知道此时的自己是真的喜欢上了白滨，还是只把这当作一个烂俗的借口，好把白滨留在自己身边。

5.

小森隼发现，白滨亚岚其实也没有自己想象的那么好相处。

不知道这是不是他这样年纪轻轻就出名了的演员的通病，小森总觉得自己的每一句真心话在他面前都被拆解成了冷冰冰的借口，就像那些“业内人士”为了骗他上*&……%￥床说的那些话一样。

这样的情况下，小森反而不知道怎么表达自己的情感了。

他感受到的白滨的那份冷静，比起真心更像高超的演技。

可他因为一次错误的行动，或许再也无法让他们还没发展的关系走上正轨了。

但就在小森对此懊恼不已的时候，这个软硬不吃的前辈，竟然主动提出让小森在自己家继续住下这种话。

“你租的那间公寓我知道，离市区又远环境又不好…不如在我这住下，反正我一个人在家也是闲着，不在的时候你一个人住着也够宽敞。”

这是白滨听说小森住处之后0.1秒后说出的话。

然后小森趁着周日把自己的家里本就不多的东西带到了白滨家里。

白滨看着一箱一箱的漫画堆在自己家门口，实在对面前似笑非笑的后辈没话说，只好默默地把这些东西全都搬到了一间本就空的小杂物间里。

至于床，原本小森想的是自己睡沙发或者打地铺，但白滨却用“都住别墅了还睡这么可怜不至于”为借口，让小森和自己共享软绵绵的双人大床。

晚上，两个人各睡各的，原本不应该再有任何肢体上的交流，小森却一直盯着白滨的背影。

“前辈，就一次，让我抱抱你吧。”

小森的声音小得可怜，听上去像被主人冷落了很久的大狗狗。

“…”

对方理所当然地没有回应，毕竟小森是看到了他平稳的起伏和呼吸声才出了声的。

“隼，能帮我个忙吗？”

过了许久，在小森快要沉入梦乡的时候，对方终于发声了，还把自己翻了个面。

现在两人是对视的状态，两个人盯了对方许久，但没有人再出出声了。

白滨认命似的坐了起来，从自己身旁的床头柜里拿出了一副手铐。

“把我铐起来。”

“为什么？”小森坐了起来。

“…”

白滨面无表情地把手铐丢到了小森身上，打得他稍微有些疼。

小森乖乖照做，把白滨一双生得纤细的手腕捏在了自己的手心，故意无视了对方手腕上已有的一条细细的勒痕，用手铐把对方的行动禁锢了起来。

然后小森看着白滨用脚从枕头底下勾出了一根铁丝，三下五除二就把手铐解开了。

白滨发出了一声长叹，然后心满意足地把手铐和铁丝放回了床头柜。

小森也没再问什么，只是匆匆道了声晚安就躺了下去。

下一秒，他感受到自己的脖子上出现了一把尖锐的利器，但似乎也只是止于表面，他并没有觉得自己的脖子有什么不舒服的感受。

“放心吧，不会杀你的。”

白滨把军刀收了回来，随手往床头柜上一放。

“晚安。”

6.

小森隼发现，白滨亚岚其实也没有自己想象的那么脆弱。

之后的一周，他们之间的关系依旧没有什么太大进展。

他们之间比起朋友，更像是“酒友”的关系——更直白点说，他们俩都不是会在正常状态下向别人诉苦的人。但除了心底那一点点绝对不能踩的地雷之外，他们也算是无话不聊了。

小森两点一线的生活在这之后也一点都没有改变，除了去学校的路程多了这么几十分钟以外。

白滨这周也没收到骚扰了，可以说这是让他松了口气的一周。

可小森并不能松口气——他度过了艰难的考试周，在一片红灯中迎来了自己高中生活的第一个暑假。

“你怎么能考成这样啊…”两人坐在饭桌上，白滨看着小森掏出的几张试卷，无奈地笑了笑，“你打算高中毕业之后直接就职吗？啊、不过这个成绩的话，高中毕业也挺悬的吧？”

白滨打的确实是开玩笑的主意，但没想到小森露出了许久不见的认真脸。

“我本来没打算读高中的。”小森搅了搅面前的一小碗味噌汤，试图让没有完全化开的味噌在搅拌下屈服，“我本来都没打算来东京。”

“…”

双方维持了一阵不长不短的沉默，甚至也没人动筷，桌上的几盘菜快被盯出洞来了，反而是白滨先熬不住。

“不想说？”

“没必要说而已。我的故事和前辈比起来，根本就是小巫见大巫。”

莫名从这话中听出了一点小森人设崩塌嫌疑的白滨干脆放弃了吃饭，拿起一个塑料袋，往里装了几罐果酒就拉着小森往外跑。

小森拦不住这个常年锻炼的人，只好跟着他到灯塔上。

易拉罐打开的声音总是令人心情舒畅，白滨也绽开笑颜，把打开的酒罐递到后辈面前。

白滨不解对方久久不接过酒的意图，自己便先咕嘟咕嘟地喝了几口。

“我一定要现在说吗？”

“你不说也行，其实只是我想听而已——做了这样像强迫你的事，对不起。”

“你会拉我到这里来，是又出什么事了？”

小森勾起嘴角，从塑料袋里捞了罐酒，自顾自地喝得挺嗨，白滨反应过来的时候，他已经仰着脖子，咕嘟咕嘟喝完一整罐了。

“未成年饮酒不好噢，隼。”

“不是你先邀请我的嘛，现在岔开话题算什么啊，前辈。”

小森举起空罐，作出想和白滨干杯的样子。

罐子相碰的声音也不令人讨厌，白滨用嗔怪的眼神看了一眼小森，也一口气喝完了一罐。

之后他们俩也像不服输一样，易拉罐被拉开和被丢弃的声音一次一次响起，浸了酒的白滨整个人软趴趴的，最后直接一整个瘫倒在地上，放弃了这场完全没有胜算的拼酒量比赛。

“你之前不是也看到了嘛，我在电车上看的那个舞台剧的台本。”

“嗯。不是还是主演来着吗？”

“那个其实…舞台剧的导演在看了我的新闻之后好像在筹备换演员的事。”

“可是这剧不是7月中就要开始演了吗？现在才换男主演…”

“据说上演时间也要推后…”

“那电影呢，没影响吧？”

“上映时间是没影响，但是预售的成绩很差…”

“那我们就多去看几次，把票房赚回来就好了吧？”

“自己花的钱最后还是进自己腰包，根本就没有意义吧喂。”

“那我出钱带前辈去看，这样赚到的钱就进前辈口袋了，怎么样？”

“也行，那我们明天就去看吧。”

“这附近有影院来着吗？”

“这附近是没有…不如干脆到学校附近去吧，顺便再去玩一圈好了，毕竟我也很久没好好放松过了啊——”

“要是前辈的身份在外暴露了可是不得了的事情啊，得好好变装一下才行。怎么说我们学校也算是在市区范围了。”

“真麻烦啊…”

“那就请前辈学会拒绝和反抗那个人。”

“…别要求我这种不可能做到的事了。”

7.

小森隼发现，白滨亚岚果然没有自己想象的那么成熟。

白滨和小森并排坐在暑假平日的电车车厢里，这个点出现在这里的多是和他们差不多岁数的学生，所以小森也警惕得不行，身上覆了一层薄薄的汗。

“你在紧张什么啦…”

小森也不知道发生了什么，只感觉到白滨的声音明明就在自己耳边，但因为隔了一层口罩，听起来又像在很远的地方。

“又不是小孩子了…”

白滨笑出了声，然后把自己的手覆在了小森握紧的拳头上。

“这样有感觉好一点吗？”

小森默默低下了头，用几乎肉眼快捕捉不到的幅度点了点头。

“把手心给我。”

小森照做，然后五指之间的缝隙都传来了白滨的体温。

——这样也太显眼了吧，不要做无谓的举动来引人注目啊。

虽然小森很想这么说，但他还是贪恋这份一直不消散的温度。

只要白滨在他身边就好，他就能一直感受这份甜蜜的温度然后普通地幸福地活着。

他现在终于确信了，这份感情就叫做“恋爱”，但是他不会告诉白滨。

因为他知道白滨懂自己，所以他不会提的。

他会尽量避免让白滨伤心的事的。

下了电车，白滨也一直和小森十指相扣着，虽然在别的意义上招来了很多奇怪的目光，但是比起紧张，幸福感似乎满溢在他们两人之间。

他们一起去游戏厅抓了娃娃，一起去了人气的甜品店，一起逛街买了新衣服，一起吃了晚饭。

大概白滨的身份早就被谁发现，然后把消息传到SNS上去了吧，但是现在小森也不是很在乎了。

到了晚上，他们在电影院的后排坐定，荧幕上开始出现白滨的脸和声音。

电影的剧情真的很一般，就是带了点18@#￥%禁要素的普通的青春纯爱电影罢了。

看到白滨和女主角在床上交换了一个又一个湿吻的时候，小森转头看了白滨。

白滨的头朝着一侧歪斜着，面无表情地玩着手机，或许是对大屏幕里被遮盖住的两具裸*&……%￥#@体兴趣不大吧。

由于电影口碑因为白滨的事扑街，所以影院里也没什么人，特别是后几排，几乎只有他们俩。

小森忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

“前辈，我可以像那样吻你吗？”

代替了白滨回答的是他摘下自己口罩，并且用真诚的眼神看向了小森。

小森小心翼翼地送上自己有些干巴巴的嘴唇，四瓣嘴唇在表面停留接触的时间很长，确定白滨没有不乐意的意思之后，小森便将自己的舌头递了进去。

可是就是这个时刻，白滨突然一把推开小森，站了起来，大口地呼吸着影院里不太新鲜的空气，一副怎么也缓不过来的样子。

前排的人似乎回了头，议论声开始一点点扩散开。

白滨赶紧坐下，把自己的整个头埋在了手心里，脖子似乎再也支撑不足头部的重量。

白滨只觉得脑子沉沉的，如果不用手撑住的话，下一秒自己的头就会整个掉在地上。

事实上这确实是他的脑子在暗中作祟，擅自把小森的脸和记忆中最丑陋的那张脸重合了起来。

白滨当时只感觉自己的胃里像有什么原始的东西在翻滚着，翻滚着想要逃脱被胃液融化的命运——他当时控制不住自己身体的任何一部分。

“我永远会接受你的一切。”

屏幕里的男主角对着女主角说着，白滨终于忍受不了这样的气氛，逃离了现场。

8.

小森隼验证了自己的猜想，白滨亚岚果然没有他想的那么正常。

小森跟着白滨出了电影院之后一直保持尾行他的状态，直到白滨走进那家，他在新闻里见过很多次名字的酒店，他才意识到整件事情会发展成这样的原因。

小森也不是毫无准备——从白滨威胁了他的生命的那天晚上开始，他就随身带着录音笔和耳机。

他相信白滨不会杀害自己，但他不确定白滨会怎样对待别人。

对他来说，随时都可能是机会。

小森躲在消防通道里，确认了白滨关上房门之后，才小心翼翼地把提前开机了的录音笔放在门缝处，连上耳机，蹲在走廊的死角。

——小森确认了，白滨真的反抗了。

从白滨进门开始，对方就一直用很肮脏的语言辱骂白滨，说他“找了别的男人”、“朝三暮四”之类。

小森不想确认导演口中的那个男人是不是自己，只是安静地继续听了下去。

之后的声音里，虽然白滨本人听起来没有什么不愿意——甚至从进门开始就是那个导演的独角戏，白滨几乎就没讲话。

小森想象得出白滨现在的表情，应该是平静中带着愤怒和反抗的吧。

之后的事情是小森已经预料到的。

手铐被打开的声音，金属物件的相撞声，白滨略微有些沙哑的声音都透过录音笔传过来。

“你有什么遗言吗。”

那边这个时候只能听见不均匀的吸气声了，小森猜测白滨正把那把熟悉的军刀架在对方脖子上。

小森把录音笔收了回来，在一个正好的时间点敲了门，喊了句“客房清理”。

在门口听到的声音更加清楚了，是白滨警告对方“敢出声现在就把你杀了丢出窗外”的声音。

白滨打开门，用带着半分疑惑和半分有预想到的表情看着小森。

小森什么也没说，抓着白滨的手就往外跑。

白滨几次试图挣脱他，但是他没想到小森会顺势抓紧自己握着的那把刀的刀刃继续带着自己逃跑。

血开始一点点渗出来，一点点嵌入肉里。

白滨想去看小森的表情，可是却只能看到他的后脑勺。

小森用另一只空出的手拦了一辆出租车，两人在车内沉默。

白滨把刀拿到另一只手上，再从口袋里掏出了纸巾，总之是先把刀柄擦干净，把刀子收起，放回了口袋里。

小森一言不发地看着自己的掌心上一道深深的红色口子。

“对不起，我不应该这么冲动。”

白滨看着窗外快速后退的景色，单手撑着脑袋，用一种慵懒的语调说着。

“你根本不是冲动，”小森叹了口气，看向另一边的窗外，“你给了我提示，或许也有把最后一份理智寄存在我这的意思吧——或许你本人没意识到，但是你的做法无一不透露出了你对我的信赖。”

“这没什么错，你知道我在哪人缘都不好——不管是学校还是片场。你是除了我的家人以外，唯一一个相信我的人。”

“前辈难道不觉得，伤害一个喜欢你的后辈这件事，会失去你现阶段唯一可以信任的人吗？”

“你不会轻易离开我的。”白滨整个人放松了下来，他闭上眼，似乎在回想，“虽然我不能确定你这么做的目的，但自从第一次我们去灯塔回来之后，你对我的态度，难道不是明摆着的‘我想把你留在身边’吗。”

白滨试图用手触碰小森的那条伤口，小森也丝毫没有抗拒的意思。

白滨把自己的手指按在上面，越按越用力，越按越深，小森却还是面无表情。

“这是我验证自己猜想的方式，弄疼你了对不起。”白滨把那只受伤的手捧在自己的手心里，用温柔的目光仔细打量着那只手掌上的纹路，“你果然是个自我放弃的人啊——和我差不多嘛。毕竟我也曾对这样逐渐沉沦的自己无可奈何。”

9.

这是白滨亚岚第一次这么清晰地了解到小森隼。

那天晚上回到别墅之后，他在那座灯塔上听了小森过去的故事。

故事中反复出现的“舞蹈”两个字让白滨小小地惊讶了一下，但对方似乎没有察觉。而且大体上来说，他口中讲到“舞蹈”这个词都是带着不好的意味的。

像是“因为舞蹈拿了奖所以室内鞋被写上了‘舞蹈笨蛋’几个字”、“本来想来东京学习舞蹈的，但是到了这里之后意识到自己只是在逃避，就干脆逃避得更彻底一些”、“想想那个时候热衷于舞蹈的自己真是不可思议，小孩子都是那样不撞南墙不回头的吗”。

白滨实在是不耐烦，打断了他的碎碎念。

“我知道你没有发现自己一直在谈论舞蹈——虽然净是不好的方面，但你还喜欢舞蹈的吧？”

“不…”小森愣了一下，“我不知道，就算前面都是我在找借口、在逃避，也请你相信我这句。”

“那我呢？你对我的感情究竟是什么？”

“是爱情。”

“不，那只是你一厢情愿的误解而已。”白滨垂着眼，过长的睫毛像在掩饰他有些失落的眼神，“正如你所说——你现在缺的只是那个能让你感到‘活着’的东西。而能做到让你‘活着’的，不止有我，舞蹈也可以。只是你一味地逃避，一味地给自己洗脑。你根本不敢面对过去的一切。”

“我知道，我知道自己是个胆小鬼，但是、但是真的，”小森跪在了白滨脚边，用一种哀求的眼神盯着他，“就不能够相信我对你的感情是不可取代的吗？而且就算现在让我重拾舞蹈也不可能了…我想一直在你身边。”

“在我身边又能如何？虽然我也喜欢你，但是我会在适当的时候抑制自己的情感。你根本没有这种技能，更没有这样的意识。你明知我在不冷静的时候只需要一个安静的环境就可以自我调整，还要想办法用那种方式来安慰我。”

“对不起…那下次开始我不会再一次次问你能不能抱这种问题了，能让我继续在你的身边呆着吗？不管什么时候，只要前辈想，我就会自己滚蛋。但是现在，只有现在，这个时间点的我不能没有前辈。”

“为什么？你都这样了还在乎自己是不是‘活着’吗？”

“不是的，我希望至少能够让前辈的这个事件完美地结束，我再离开。”

10.

小森的本意是好的。

但当白滨看到了第二天的新闻头条的时候，小森就算有一万张嘴也解释不清了。

“白滨亚岚不伦门最新报道：知情人士提供两人在酒店的对话录音。白滨默许对方行为，全程无言。当事导演在录音中证实白滨同时与多名男性交往消息。录音中混杂有不明的金属撞击声。当事人导演至今在医院昏迷中，…”

“你录的音？”

白滨把大大咧咧地摆在茶几上的录音笔丢出了窗外，一屁股把自己丢在了沙发上。

小森点了点头，“我昨天投稿的时候还特意写了，是帮白滨亚岚先生证明清白。是我小看他们了。”

“今天早上经纪人来电话了，在我刚睡醒的时候。他说舞台剧确定换人了，电影也被迫撤档，之后几个本来争取到的工作也都没了。他说我可能要就这么失业了。”

“对不起…真的对不起。”

“到这里了还说谎就没有意义了吧？刚才的对话中从你嘴里蹦出的东西，我一个标点符号都不可能相信。”

“…说谎是会变成习惯的，但是我只希望，至少你能相信我的道歉。”

“这就是你的缺点——明明知道某件事是不好的却总是放任自己的身体去做。你知道忍耐对于一个人来说有多重要吗？如果这个社会没有忍耐的话，你知道会出多大的乱子吗？”

“对不起，前辈…我承认我发邮件的时候，写得不是‘希望你们能用这个帮他证明清白’，而是‘希望你们能用这个录音给他最后一击，拜托了’。但是…我只是…想把你留在身边而已。”

“你到底是想我痛苦还是不痛苦呢？——这个问题我已经思考了至少上千次了吧。说实话，我读不懂你的思考模式和行为模式，我觉得它们之间的矛盾点太多了。你真的没意识到，发生这种事我第一个会怀疑的就是你？还是说，你有自信就算被怀疑了也能让我继续乖乖呆在你身边做你‘活着’的证物，一个精致的人偶？别傻了，中二病。你爱活就活，不活也不干我什么事。说到底，就是你这样放任自己的性格，我们才会相遇的不是吗？如果事到如今，你已经被逼到要用这种方式来挽留我的话，我只能说，如果你一开始就拥有能够控制自己的能力，就不会发生这样的事。你肯定也不会逃避故乡，不会放弃舞蹈了吧…你不该成为现在这样的人的——如果你能够做到压制自己内心的欲望哪怕一点点的话，你就能够克服自己的胆小，那一点点被你无限放大的胆小。”

小森想说的话全都卡在喉咙口出不来，像是被白滨的这股气势吓退了一样。

“我喜欢你。”

两张嘴同时张开，做出相同的口型。

“我喜欢你，所以我想要把你留在身边。不只是作为一个装饰用的玩偶，而是我想和你互相喜欢，一起度过美好的时光。我只是想和你一起‘活着’而已。”

“我喜欢你，所以我不能把自己放在你身边。我预计到你会做出过激的事情，但我以为那只限于带着我从酒店逃跑。还是我太小瞧你。所以我不能承认自己的这份喜欢，这份感情太危险，你知道我——不论是工作还是为人，我都不太能接受危险的事。但是谁还没有个被逼急了的时候呢…我很感谢你在那个时候拯救了我，但也止于此了。从此以后我会隐藏这份感情。”

“为什么你总是喜欢隐藏自己呢？明明内心也很想向别人示弱，只要你讲的话我都会认真听，为什么你不能依赖我一下呢？就像那次，我帮你做解手铐的演习一样不好吗？”

“当然不好啊。因为我喜欢你，所以不想把你卷进麻烦里。”

“我这个人已经够麻烦了，不怕再麻烦一点。”

“那你能答应我一件事吗？”

“嗯？”

“答应我，重新捡起舞蹈吧。我也想好了这件事的解决办法，这场风波过去之后也一定不会活得比你差劲的。”

“…我知道了。”

11.

第二天起床的时候，白滨不在小森身边。

相对地，小森听到楼下的电视机里传来了熟悉的声音。

白滨在众多记者面前把所有的事情全都一五一十地讲了出来，哪怕所有举着话筒和记着笔记的人都是一副恶臭的嘴脸，他也没有丝毫畏惧的样子。

就算别人都没看出来，小森也看出来了——电视机的那个白滨，表情比清爽得多了。

就和小森现在的表情差不多吧。

“请问您有试图反抗那位导演吗？”

“是的。前些日子我和他在酒店见了最后一面，当时我积怨已久，甚至想用暴力解决问题。但还好，我的一位很重要的朋友及时赶到，带着我离开了那个地方。我对于那位后辈非常感激也非常尊敬。”

…

小森看着电视，先是愣了一会，然后眼泪开始不受控制地溢出来，像要把吞噬了他的那片黑暗全都给冲刷走的一阵瓢泼大雨。

记者会的直播结束，小森关上了电视。

正在他准备躺在沙发上休息一会，好让自己莫名的心情平复下来的时候，他的手机铃声响了起来。

“喂？请问是小森隼先生吗？”

“是，我是。”

“我是expg东京校的现任校长，我们这的新任教员中务向我们推荐了你，还给我们这边看了你跳舞的视频。我们现在可以提供你一个来我们这里当实习教员的机会，跟在中务身边学习一段时间。如果您愿意的话，可以到我们这里来看看。那么，失礼了。”

小森不知道自己这个时候应该哭还是笑。

他感觉到自己的内心有什么东西开始发光，那束光有着极高的温度，它极亮，极快地向四周发散出去。

“活着”明明也可以是痛觉这样悲伤的感觉，可小森为什么在感受到希望的时候，心脏也跳动得这么快呢？

12.

电车启动了。

小森把行李箱的拉杆收了下去，看着自己一点一点远离了那片海。

他虽然也觉得这样和对方一声招呼没打就离开不太好，但他想着，等到自己生活稳定一点，再和对方联系也不妨。

不过还是他高估了白滨，毕竟不论是谁，家里一个大活人突然没了还是会普通地惊讶的。

白滨找了一圈海边和别墅之后无果，便也大概明白了事情的经过。

“活着”虽然不是个轻松活，但却很有趣。

对于白滨亚岚而言，活着最有趣的一件事莫过于和小森的相遇了。

他当初把小森带进家里只是觉得这孩子很有趣，想多了解他，也没多想。

现在回首去看的话，“想更多地了解一个人”不就是恋爱的初级症状吗？

白滨如释重负一般地打开电视，放起了之前和小森去看但没看完那部电影。

他今天刚从经纪人那里收到了成片，回了家就打开了电视当背景音乐。

“我永远会接受你的一切。” 

不自觉地做了两人份的晚餐，白滨在餐桌边坐下的时候嘲笑起了自己。

“什么时候回来都好，其实我也永远会接受你的一切啊。”


End file.
